Software game developers typically desire for their video game to engage users for as long as possible. The longer a user is engaged with the software, the more likely that the video game will be successful. The longer a user plays a particular video game, the more likely that the user enjoys the video game, and thus, the more likely the user will continue to play the video game. Often, video games that are too difficult or too easy will result in less enjoyment for a user. Consequently, the user is likely to play the video game less. Thus, one of the challenges of game development is to accurately measure difficulties of various aspects of a video game and design the video game with a difficulty level that is most likely to keep a user engaged for a longer period of time.